Only Teardrops, Broken Arrow and Heart Cry
by Melody Anna Kamiya Tudor
Summary: Captain Swan. AU. An old friend of Killian's shows up in his life. In the Fairy-tail land. This story starts out with who and will build up to the moment Emma and her Mother Snow White land in Fairy-Tail land and meet Captain Hook. The summary sucks for now the first chapter will be better than this.
1. What the water gave me

_**I don't own OUAT nor the characters but my OC.**_

_**This is a AU of the story line. It starts out with Captain Killian Jones and goes up till he becomes Captain Hook. I'll skip up till the Curse. The stories title has a big impact on the story along with my OC's fate between the other two main characters. It's a Captain Swan story naturally.**_  
_**The three main characters have some element to do with the title of the story. Something in the chapter will give away to who and what the title means at some point down the road can't wait to get to that point in the story to give the title its true meaning.**_

_**There will be some type of song that will start the chapter out and go on from there. You don't have to read it you can just skip it and go ahead to the story. Later down the road the story will go a bit sad and have some challenges in it. But who doesn't love a good challenge?**_

_**If you see any mistakes please let me know I don't bite too much. Don't be scared to pm me with any questions or if you see any mistakes. Thank you and enjoy the story.**_

* * *

_**"**__What The Water Gave Me"_

_By: Florence and the Machine_

_Time it took us_

_To where the water was_

_That's what the water gave me_

_**And time goes quicker**_

_**Between the two of us**_

_**Oh, my love, don't forsake me**_

_**Take what the water gave me**_

_Lay me down_

_**Let the only sound**_

_**Be the overflow**_

_Pockets full of stones_

_**Lay me down**_

_Let the only sound_

_**Be the overflow**_

* * *

It started out like any other night on the Jolly Roger. The waves lapping up against the ship giving a nice serenity to the night with the stars out and just him and his ship. His crew slept down below in the crews beds. The perfect calm before the storm or so he liked to think of it that way. Like many nights it always seemed to be nice and a serenity seem to settle over him and the ship. Then he heard the splashes and a soft voice calling out for help. A man that learn manners long time ago went over to the mast and tied it around his hips and leaned over the side he heard the voice. He saw a mass of brownish-red hair bobbing in the water. Something sparkled off top of her head but also she was about to drown in the sea.

Jumping in to save her before she started to sink any farther in the deep sea. As he started to pull her into his arms he noticed the dress and the crown on her head and the jewels around her neck. Her eyes started to close and he knew she was giving up on fighting the water in her dress and how she had bobbed for a bit. Her hands and hair above her in the water and swayed a bit in the ocean. He pushed himself in the water to reach her and when he did he grabbed her by her waist.

She looked deathly close to losing all air and so he started to pull them back up with one arm pushing the water down and kicking his legs. She was dead weight and was out cold from the freezing water that they were in. He felt for a pulse on her neck and found one but it was growing fainter by the minutes and he don't want her to die. He don't understand what was going on at all. As he pushed the water faster hoping to get her above the water and save her. But he felt like something was still slowing them down and looked down at her dress and started to pull some of the layers off her dress.

Soon as some of the layers came off he could feel like he could push them up farther than they were and started to push himself. She had stayed down here longer than needed and she needed air soon. As they get closer to the surface. Felt like something was trying to grab her leg and pull them down again, when he looked down he saw nothing and pushed them to break the surface of the sea. Breaking to the surface was harder than it should've been but he made it with her there. Taking a quick gasp of air he pushed himself towards the Jolly Roger and grabbing onto the rope that was wrapped around his waist and started to pull them both up. As he slipped on the side of the Jolly Roger he had to put the female to where she looked like she was hugging him to get farther up side of the boat. As he scaled the side of the Jolly Roger with her in his arms and limp form. He knew he was running out of time.

Coming to the rails of the deck of the Jolly Roger and pulling them up the last little bit they needed to get onto the deck. He lands with her in his arms and lays her down on the deck and watches her face for any sign that she might wake up and cough up all the bloody ocean water that was in her lungs. He sees that's not going to happen so he starts to lightly tap on the side of her face and turns her on her side where her back is facing him and trying to lightly tap her back to get her to cough up the lungs full of water so she can breathe again.

"Come on lass you can't be dead." I whispered to myself. Feeling concern for this female on deck of my Jolly Roger. I started to pat her back hoping that would help her come too. She looked familiar to me but I couldn't place where from. I tapped her back harder with the heel of my hand and watched to see if she started to cough the water up. Right when I was about to give up and move away from her, she started to cough up the water and her eyes snapped open the bluest eyes I've seen other than my own on days. She coughed up all the water and moved her arm and put her hand to her neck and tears leaked out of her eyes as she closed them for a moment.

She looked to be in pain as her eyes closed then she turned around with her face and looked at me. I saw shock cover her face as she looked at me. For the life of me I don't know who she is but she looks so bloody familiar.

I opened my eyes and coughed up the ocean water onto a deck of a ship. A ship I have no idea who is the captain but can only hope its the one I've been trying to find for quite a while now. I turn my face to look up at who saved me to say thank you.

_"Oh god it's Killian! What do I do? I haven't seen him since, I was fifteen. It's only been about five years or so. I can't believe Liam is gone" _I asked myself while looking at him with shocked eyes. A tear escaped my eye on the side he couldn't see. _"Will he remember me?"_ I feel tears prick at the corner of my eyes and I just put my hand to my throat. I felt the tears falling down my face while looking at him. My throat felt raw from the ocean's water being down in my lungs and I closed my eyes and leaned back while taking a few deep breathes. I opened my eyes and looked back up at the man leaning over me and tried to think of what to say to him.

"Thank you." My throat hurt even to say that much and I watched as he stood up and reach down to help me up.

"Can you stand on your own?" He asked me and I tried but I ended up in his arms. I hated feeling so useless I was so used to being so strong. I leaned into him and breathed even doing that hurt my raw throat. I backed out of his arms and tried to walk again and looked around at the ship that I was on now. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw him watching me. _Hes changed so much since I last saw him in the Navy of the King. Before his brother died and I was taken from them. I can't believe Liam is dead. _ A tear escaped my eye and I looked away from him and started to walk on steady legs.

"Where are we?" I found myself asking in a mere whispered voice. Shaking my head for a bit and I felt the crown still on my head which made me gasp and I reach up and yanked it out of my hair and brought it in front of my face and glared at the crown.

"Out in the middle of the ocean, I'm kinda' wondering how you got here lass." He said to me with a dark rich voice and I turned to look at him fully feeling some of the dress had been ripped off but really don't care.

"I used a bean to get here to tell you the truth. I really was hoping to land on the ship and not in the water where its bloody freezing." I said to him in a raw voice still in a whisper to him and I turned to him.

"What you mean hoping to land on the ship, lass is there something I should know about you?" He asked in that dark rich voice with its lilting accent.

"Yes Killian Jones, I know who you are and I've missed you for the last five years since we were taken away from each other." I said to him standing tall as I could and looked him in the eyes and pulling the crown down by my side. I watched his face to see emotions cross his face where others would of seen a mask.

"Who are you lass?" He asked me in the dark rich voice I was growing to know only with him in that accent that made me wanna smile and open up to him. Shaking my head its no time to follow a crush and let it out in the open when things could blow up in my face.

"Elly Alexandria Lacey Salvatore, I knew you very well before the time before I was taken back to my Mother." I said to him and turned my back to him and looked out over the ocean I had landed in. _It was hard to believe I'm standing on his ship out in the middle of the ocean and have my back turn to him when I all I wanted to do was run back into his arms that always made me feel safe. Shaking my head at this thought. I have to be better than this. Tears run down my face and I sigh._

"Elly? Lass It's been ages since we last saw each other. I don't know your mother had taken you or I would of came sooner to get you after what happen." He says to me in that rich irish accented voice. I turn back to him and look him in the eyes.

"I don't blame you for not coming. Not knowing what happen to me, it is my own fault for not leaving a letter to you and him. I blame myself for allowing her to use you both ageist me. I blame her for your brothers death. I could of stopped it." I said to him so passionately that I have to look away. I feel my throat trying to close up with how much I've cried and I just choke back a sob. Looking back at him to see the emotional fight on his face.

"What you mean Elly?" He asked me in a voice that seem icy yet detached from himself. I turn to him fully and lower my head and let the crown fall to the deck and I take a deep breath and let it out.

"My Mother was the one to tell your King about the plant. I tried to stop her I begged and pleaded all I could, but she would have none of it and forced me into my room and locked me in there. I rebelled as much as I could but there was only so much I could do before she knocked me out with poppy seeds. Later I found out her and the King had made a deal through it and that I was to marry his son." I said it all at once and looked up at him through my current of hair. I take a deep breath and look back down at the crown at my feet. I feel him staring at me. I felt a few tears slip down my face and my throat hurt even more with all this talking. I felt like I let him and Liam down by not trying harder.

"What you mean your Mother told him? How in the hell did she find out about it, Salvatore?" He asked me and I looked up at him with tears swimming in my eyes.

"She went to a seerer. She tried to get me to do it but I wouldn't." I shake my head and before he says anymore. "I saw it all happen the minute you both landed on that island, I saw you meet that boy and threaten him and then ask him about it." I ball my hand in my skirt of my dress and look into his eyes. "I saw the moment he put that poison to his arm and drew that line, I saw you falling with him and then calling for help. I never felt so powerless in that moment while watching him die in your arms. Then I saw that boy come to you and tell you about a cure and the price it would come with." I let the tears flow down my face and my knuckles went white. "I saw you give him that cure even knowing the price. But later you either forgot or don't remember I wasn't sure. I saw you both leave and I wished nothing more to leave and save you and him both." I felt myself weaken and I fell to the deck and bowed my head to my chest and let my hair fall around my face and looked away from him to the deck of the ship.

He dropped to the deck also and reached out a hand and grabbed my arm and I looked up into his eyes that I dreamed about seeing once again. They looked to be in tears and sadness was in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Killian. I should've tried harder and gotten to you both." I said to him and looked down with the sadness in my voice and my eyes. My throat was so raw it hurt more than anything and I went to pull away cause all the sparks from his hand on my arm was making it harder to think. He stood up and put his hand out to me.

"Lass, come on lets get you somewhere a little warmer and get you into something dry and get these jewels off." He says to me and I just look up at him and nod at him. I heard it in his voice the way he was hiding himself from me. I knew I needed to get out of this dress and get something other than the taste of salt water out of my mouth and throat. As I go to stand up I push his hand away and stand on my legs and look out at the ocean again. Shake my head sadly and reach up and pull all the pins out and throw them into the ocean. I have more in my bag which is still with me which shocks me in away.

"After you." I say to him with a kind tone as much as my throat would let me and I followed him across the deck of the ship that was clearly his now. I could tell he wasn't too happy with what I had to say. I sighed and pulled the bag down to my line of sight and looked into it to see everything perfectly dry. I let out a small laugh at less, I had something dry to change into. I looked up to see that he was looking over his shoulder at me. I walked up to him and he was still looking at me. He shakes his head and heads into the door that is between two pair of stairs that lead to the helm. As he opened the door he made a move for me to head in and I walked passed him. I looked around the cabin that he lived in. The Captain's quarters.

The Captain's quarters were like nothing I had seen. The bed was a bigger than most not a normal bunk bed and was maybe a king size bed. I looked over to a corner and saw a desk a beautiful oak desk that had many drawers. A little bit away from the desk sits a table with a few chairs that looked bolted down along with the desk and its one chair. I looked up to see a beautiful view of the night sky outside the windows that were above the bed with curtains to block out the sun if needed. Many bookcases lined the wall on the side that don't hold anything other than them. There was some little things here or there. But mostly books. The desk had many papers on it along with some books.

"Take a seat, lass. I'll get you some fresh water from the galley." He said in an even tone to me and I knew he wouldn't say much till he got back with the water that would help my throat. Putting the crown in my bag along with the other jewels I had on from where I had come from. I take a set at the table and stare out the windows while waiting for him to come back. I pulled out the one thing I still had from my childhood the one necklace I couldn't part with. A parting gift from my Father who don't even stay till I was even five years old. The pendent on the necklace was the most beautiful I had ever seen. It was the color of my eyes in the shape of a teardrop. It came along with two teardrop earrings and a ring that had the symbol of a tear shape sapphire. The necklace the only thing that was different color to the set. Shaking my head I looked back up to the windows and at the night sky.

As I walked to the galley my thoughts roamed around in my head trying to figure this all out and wonder how she got here to the Jolly Roger. "_I thought I'd never see her again. Why is she here now and what is going on. Is it true what she said about her Mother being the blame for all that has happen since we were split up at the Naval academy. I'm going to get to the bottom of this if its the last thing I do. What am I to do with Elly? I can't just leave her at the next port she'll most likely see it coming a mile away. I can't let her become a pirate either, but I know she'll never leave the Jolly."_ Thinking to myself was giving me a headache and I walked the long hallway to the galley from my room to it. When I walked in I saw some of the crew up and about for different reasons. Not like I care.

"Ello, Cap'n. Fin' night we are having' here isn't it?" Jack asked me in a southern type accented voice. I went over to the fresh water stores and turn to him.

"Indeed it is a fine night lad. Now you lads best be off to bed or extra shifts comin' morning'." I said to them taking a cup of water with me and nodded to the two that were still up at this time.

As I exited the galley. I had a strange foreboding feeling in my gut that made me hurry a little bit more to my own room and open the door to see her staring out the windows and then look down at her necklace that was always on her whenever I saw her before. Closing the door behind me I step over to the table and sit the cup in front of her and take a seat at the head of the table and look to her.

"Lass, do you need any clothing to change into so you don't catch your death?" I ask her and watch her shake her head to clear her mind. I look closer at her and see her eyes are different. Like shes seen a lot in her short time where ever her mother kept her.

"No, I have some with me they are in the bag and are shockingly dry for being with me when I landed in the water." She said to me in a same accented tone of voice I to look at me with her fingers on her necklace that was in the shape of a teardrop and the color of her eyes. She looked to the cup and picked it up taking a small sip of the freshwater and turn her eyes back to me. I stood and turn my back so she could get changed.

"Well then you should get changed lass, I'll just turn around and be a perfect gentleman." I said to her and did as I said I would do like when I had gotten up from my table. I heard her stand up. Shaking my head I looked at the wall and window that I could see. The moon was out now.

"You can turn around again dear." She said to me. I turned around and smiled at her for what she was wearing. She was wearing a black leather pants with black books that looked to be knee high, black tunic shirt that don't give off to the imagination, with a corset like vest over top of the tunic that was color blue and a coat that was rather long on her and was form fitting. Her long hair was braided. She smiled at me softly and I just shake my head.

"So why did you come looking for me now Elly?" I asked her and watched as her face fell and she looked out the window. Her hand fell to the table.

"I don't want to be where my Mother was any longer it's been a few years since we last saw each other and I rather be with you where I feel safe and know I'm protected from poisonous things that can happen to me from her. She tried to kill me the first few weeks I was back under her roof." She looked away again out to the window. "I was poisoned. The doctors don't know if I would pull through or not." She looks back at me with deep sad blue eyes. "All I could do was lay there and wonder if this was the end and if I'd ever get to see you and him again. She later found the cure as they said. But I knew it was a lie all of it." She said with a sadden tone.

I just stare at her in shock at what her own _Mother_ did to her. I remember her _Mother_ hating her but not that much. She always had to stay with my family because of her own _Mother._ Shaking my head. I look back up to her and see shes about to say something else.

"So pirate now Killian?" She asked me. I smirk at her and laugh. Her braided hair whips behind her as she shakes her head and lets out a soft laugh.

"Aye lass that I'm. Does it shock you?" I say to her and look to her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on my face. She shakes her head and looks up at me.

"Not at all really. I do wonder though are you looking for another crew member?" She asks me with a raised eyebrow of her own. I shake my head and look at her. Really look at her this time and for the first time I see the dark spots under her eyes.

"I don't know how my crew will deal with a woman on the ship, lass you could be in danger. Or we come up with a plan to make it where they won't get the idea that you are free." I said to her and I watched as she walked close to me.

"We'll have to come with a plan my dear Captain Jones." She said to me and had a smirk on her face.

"What kind of plan do you think we need?" I asked her and raised an eyebrow at her. She leaned forward to me and a small smile came over her face.

"Well we could always say I'm your fiance, after all we would be telling the truth. As for how I got here the truth. I fell out of a portal into the ocean and we don't tell them how said portal put me there. It's all up to you Captain Jones." She said to me. She turned her head to the windows and a small smile was on her face.

"That's the story we shall go with then. But less you better stay out of trouble." I said to her and she turned back to me and laughed.

"Me stay out of trouble? Don't make me laugh you were just as bad as I was when we were younger dear Killian. Plus I'll be a pirate so staying out of trouble will mean nothing." She said to me with a wink. I laughed at that.

"True lass. Alright but we'll have to figure out where you'll sleep and see what all you do know about fighting with a sword and other weapons." I said to her and she smiled at me. She laughed and smiled at me.

"I don't care where it is long as I can see you everyday from now on." She told me and stepped closer to me and leaned up and kissed my cheek.

* * *

**_Let me know what you think and if I should keep going. Feed the muse as she is always looking for something._**


	2. I'll go wherever you will go

**I don't own Once Upon A Time nor the songs. The song for this chapter is from The Calling - Wherever ever you will go  
**

**This chapter goes into depth of Elly's history with Killian and the reason why they hate her Mother and Father. Mostly her Mother is told in this chapter very little is said who and where her Father has gone. Not much is none about her Father for reasons she doesn't know. She knows bits and pieces that was told her as she was growing up with Killian's family.**

**Also will be building up on somethings. I'm kinda not happy with some of the chapter. There is a bit of sappiness to it in it. It came off more in that way after the memory Elly has.**

**This chapter went longer than I wanted and will continue in chapter 3. You'll see them dock at some sea side port and in counter someone from Elly's past long thought forgotten. Who you will find out later and what happens. I was hoping chapter 3 would wrap this part of the story up and give you a bit of Neverland life before skipping the 300 years there. I wanted to build up both Elly and Killian's life before Neverland and after Neverland and what happens to Elly and two other people who Killian cares greatly for. But that will be another few chapters seeing how my muse has taken it into her little mind to bring about a longer chapter this time. I hope I did really good on everything and I hope you enjoy the story. Please tell me what you think. Flamers will be ignored.**

**On with the story... Reviews make updates faster sometimes and are like Killian Jones hugs.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

_If I could, then I would  
**I'll go wherever you will go**  
Way up high or down low  
**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_And maybe, I'll find out_  
**_The way to make it back someday_**  
_To watch you, to guide you_  
**_Through the darkest of your days_**

_If a great wave shall fall_  
**_It'd fall upon us all_**  
_Well I hope there's someone out there_  
**_Who can bring me back to you_**

* * *

Few years later.

Standing at the bow of the Jolly Roger was one of my favorite things to do since I had joined the crew. Feeling the wind in my long hair as it blew it backwards. I looked out over the view of the ocean as the Jolly moved above her. Shaking my head. I turn my head to look behind me and watch the crew do their rounds and checking to make sure everything is alright. Turning back to the bow of the Jolly. I felt free for the first time in the last few years since leaving my Mother.

* * *

_*****That Night five years ago*****_

_I remember that night like it was the last of my nightmares and the start of my freedom away from her. Like every day started out she came in and stared at me while I laid in my bed till I got up. She would always start early on fighting with me. I never really understood why she hated me so much. Other than the fact was my Father left because I was born a girl and not the longed for son she had promised him. He had only stayed to name me and give me a parting gift and left. My Mother was destroyed. I was shipped off to live with the Jones because she could never stand looking at me. I reminded her of her failure to give my Father the perfect son. Her true love left her to protect her. If the stories I heard were true. My Mother almost lost her life while she labored with me. As a way to protect me from her wrath my Father had the servants send baby me and my wet nurse to the Jones family home. _

_I grew up with the Jones brothers and their little sister. Up till me and him were 5 and his elder brother was 15. His sister was a year younger than us and we all ran away with their Father who later abandoned us. Later Liam joined the Navy when their Father abandoned us and we had to steal just to get by till Liam came to get us. The three little thefts as the people called us. _

_I sigh as I remembered my Mother. She would visit me but no more than a hour and once a week to make sure her heir was being raised to rule or some other thing she had planned for me. My Father had agreed I would marry one of the Jones's sons and it would happen to be Killian. She was never happy that my Father had made the agreement without her. She held no love for me and everyone knew it even my own Father don't even have love for me. I was abandoned the minute I was born by them both even if my Father had put safety measures in place. _

_That day I was taken from them and back to her cold hands of hate. She tried to force me to use my seerer powers to see if they would die and I refused her and she had me poisoned. For days or weeks. I could never really count anything I was so sick and could barely keep my eyes open or even think right. Whenever she came around she would tell me "You only have to use your power to see what will happen to them boys and tell me and you'll be cured." I hated her even more every time she came around telling me the same thing. It hurt knowing I was only being used for my powers I had gotten from her family. I was glad she never had gotten the seer powers. She would of used it for much worst things. As the poison burn through my body all I felt was pain and anger at her._

_She ended up going to some seerer that told her of what she wanted and she had me cured to do a deal with a corrupted King. One that would later send the two out of three people I had left that I loved. I saw what she had done and would do. I was powerless to do anything to stop her deal with that King and I payed the price in the most harmful way. I had to watch my beloved's brother die two different times in his arms. I couldn't save him. For days I wouldn't leave my room nor would I eat. Later I escaped for a while and went up to a beanstalk and meet with the giants. Where I made friends with a few of them and they helped me escape my Mother for a few days._

_I made friends with the youngest of the giants. A few days before I had to return to the castle where my nightmare waited me in angry torrents of skirts. You would think it was a home not a jail where a girl was kept against her will. They gave me a few gifts which I hidden away till the right time to escape and be with the family, I knew that loved me like I belonged the whole time. Even if I was a lost girl just like they are lost boys and lost girl also. They were I belonged the whole time anyway. After returning to my jail and waiting for her to do her worst._

_I never imagination it would be a arranged marriage. Between me and a Corrupted King's son. I had just gotten back to my room and changed into my riding clothing. When she came in like a tornado demanding where I had been and then said it don't matter. She then said I was to get cleaned up cause I was to meet her in the throne room to meet the person I would be giving my life too. Or in better terms who she had sold me to. I changed into a green dress that had a front corset type style and was beautifully styled just to fit me right._

_Walking into the throne room took a lot of my own pride to shove to the side to bear this meeting that I was about to sit through and think of an escape plan one that would be fool proof. I watched as the King and his son talked with my Mother who was smiling at the King. I just shook my head and looked to the man's son and noticed he wasn't too hard on the eyes. But someone I could never really see myself beside. I was always told how beautiful I was since I gotten here just under six or seven months ago. I watched as the boy turned to me and looked at me with loathing in his eyes. I cared nothing for him so I don't pay any mind to what he looked like. Shaking my head and I turned to my Mother and noticed she was semi watching us. _

_"So what you think of the deal?" She asked the King and he looked to me and then back to her and smiled a creepy looking one that made me wonder what was going on. She had been making it hard for my power to pick up on what type of plan she had for me._

_"I find it to be perfect My Dear. I'll make sure everything goes as planned. You just have to uphold your end of the deal and everything will be fine." He told her and I watched how she smiled that one smile that made my skin crawl. She leaned closer to the man and I watched how her eyes lighten up with the action._

_"I'll be waiting with baited breath. They shall suffer for taking what I own from me." She said it to him and while looking at me. I shivered at the cold look in her eyes. All of a sudden my power picked that moment to show me what she had planned. I felt my heart stop all at once and I fainted._

* * *

Coming back from my memories of that nightmarish time away from the one person I did care about. I turned and started to walk away from the bow and up to the helm where he stood with a carefree smile while captaining the Jolly Roger. Shaking my head at the Captain. Seeing him like that always made me feel better.

"So where we heading too Capt'n?" I asked him in a sweet tone knowing he would answer in a smart ass tone if I got all smartness again like the last few times I did which happen whenever I was upset after a vision I don't really like or memories. He turned his head to me and nodded at me.

"Not really sure. Thinking of heading into port for a bit to let the crew rest and have some fun. Unless we run into another ship that has some nice cargo which would make this day more fun." He said to me with a carefree devil may care smirk in place. I walked closer to him and leaned up to him.

"Hmm I wouldn't mind another ship to run across us so we can have some fun before heading into port if you asked me." I said with a curve of my lip and my handheld on my cutlass. The thrill of taking another ship was never lost on me. When I joined the crew a few years back they thought me weak and would easily pass out at the sight of blood. I proved them wrong on all accounts and even kept some of them from dying.

"That would be rather nice lass, now I know you are up to something." He told me and looked out of the corner of his eye at me and I smiled softly. I only had them smiles for him.

"No more than the usual my dear. You know how bored I can be when thinking too much." I said to him with a small laugh. I looked to the ocean and smiled to myself at the thought I was having. I never had to figure out my feelings for the man beside me. I always knew what my feelings for this man were from the get go. Maybe it was my powers that showed me or something along the lines but I wouldn't fight against them. No but I would hide them cause I knew he still needed time to figure things out. I turn to him and gave him a smile that was only his since forever.

"You are always up to something darling, knowing you as long as I have. I won't be fooled by that pretty little face you fool everyone else with. But beside, I believe I've found where my little sister has been the last few years and will be plotting a point to go where she is or was last known to be." He told me and I looked at him with shock filled eyes. Hes not talked much about trying to find her. Hes asked me to see if she was still alive and I told him she was and that I couldn't pinpoint as to where she was, which made me feel even worst than anything as of late. I reach out for his hand and place it above his.

"We will find her. I know we will Killian. I wish I knew her location to tell you, I wish with everything I could my dear." I told him and looked away and out at the ocean again with tears swimming in my eyes. I hated myself for lacking info on the whereabouts of his sister was. Sighing I turn back to him with a sad smile and I believed truly we would find her.

"You've tried lass, it's not your fault you can't pinpoint where she is. Maybe something is blocking you from seeing that part. I know how powerful you are. But what if she doesn't want to be found?" He told me and then asked me the last question. I just shake my head and put my hand on his forearm.

"I don't know why she wouldn't want to be with her beloved brother Killian Jones again." I told him and shake my head and walked over to the rails to lean out over them not enough to fall in mind you. I've done it before for the giggles, but at this moment I don't want to fall in and stop talking with him. I felt him come over and lean on them also.

"I would hope she wouldn't hide from me. But lets talk about something else shall we. Talking about her feels my heart with sadness lass." He told me in a sadden tone that made his accent a bit more noticeable. I put my hand on his arm and looked up into his all too blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean on a bright day.

"We can talk about whatever you want, my dear." I told him and looked back out at the ocean and let my heart still for a moment to just enjoy this moment. I licked my lips and smiled softly.

"Do you ever wonder what would've happened had he lived? I find myself wondering that from time to time." He said to me along asking the first question in a quiet tone so no one would over hear us. I heard his heart brokenness in the accent's lower tone.

"I believe something different would of happen, I don't believe he would have allowed you to become a pirate but then again I don't really know. Thought I miss him every passing day that goes by. I know that in some way he would have rathered you lived and not gone back to that man. I wish I could of gotten to you both sooner or had never been taken from either of you." I said to him in a sadden tone and I lowered my head and frowned down at the rails of the Jolly. I felt tears escape my eyes and I felt his hand on my chin and he raised my face up to look into his beautiful too blue eyes.

"I believe he doesn't blame either of us, Elly. I blame myself for goading him into it, knowing that boy said it was something other than what we was told it was. But I blame the people that sent us on that stupid quest to find that stupid plant. I wish he had listen to me more than anything. But I know I will have that King bow before me before I kill him." He said in a very angry tone that brought out his true feelings on that.

"We will get our justice for him, my dear. I know we will." I smiled to him sadly and said more before he could speak. "And I know we will find your sister along with my little sister and save her. Even if shes not born yet. I just know I'll have one before long and I will save her from anything in the world." I leaned over and kissed his cheek and whispered. "I believe in you and I believe in us as a team my darling Killian. No matter where we go or where we are. We will always find something to the other to finish our own means to an end." I finished and went to turn away when I felt his hand on my chin and he lifted my face up to his and landed his lips on mine. I gasped in shock.

* * *

I kissed her. I bloody damn kissed Elly Bloody Salvatore. I feel like the young boy with his first crush. But that's what she was. My first crush and the person I was to marry someday whenever we stopped playing around and just skipping it for a rainy day as they would say. I pulled away and watched how her eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at me with a blush coloring her face.

"Killian." She whispered my name and I turned and looked out at the ocean. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed she had also turned to the ocean.

"I sometimes wonder what it would be like had my Father been in my life. Would things of gone differently would he and my Mother had another child? Could they of gotten over her failure when she had me and not the long for son?" She said to me along with asking. She turned her sad eyes to me and I turned to her.

"We can never know. The what if's are so endless and living in them is never a good thing. But I know that you wish it sometimes. I see it in your eyes, how much you wish somethings can be different." I said to her and watched how she leaned over to me.

"You are right. Living in them what if's can be a dangerous game." She said and looked back out to the ocean and a smile was back on her face. "But we can always change what will happen in the next so many years." She also said to me and with a laugh she let something drop into the water and I raised my brow at her.

"Something I should've gotten rid of long time ago. It was hers you know. Something of my Mother's. She wanted me to have it while I sold myself to that son of that King. Who knew I would escape and days later he'd find me and then let me go along my very own way with the pirate. I'm happy to finally be rid of that necklace. Nothing but bad memories with it and another way for her to try and find me. " She said to me and laughed at it all. It was nice to hear her laugh and smile.

"You wounded me lass, I'm no normal pirate. I'm a pirate Captain love. You should've thrown that thing away sooner darling." I said to her and putting my hands to my chest. Which caused her to smile at me with her eyes lighting up with it. She leaned up to me and kissed my cheek.

"I wanted to sooner but sometimes its best to wait till you don't hold it in a way of last things left unsaid between yourself and them. Besides I like knowing you know where I dropped it in case one day I disappear again because of her." She said to me and I just shook my head.

"Love she'll never get her grimy little hands on you again. I shan't allow it. Cause from this moment onwards you belong to me and the Jolly Roger." I tell her and I see her eyes fill with tears.

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or the ship. You are all I have left from a different life." She says to me and her accent had gotten thicker with her tears in her eyes. She looks out to the Ocean and I know its end of any more talking. I shake my head and turn back to the helm and look back once more at the woman that had been with me for the last few years. I looked back in time to see a dot on the horizon which made me grin.

"Capt'n." I heard my title called from the crows nest. I looked up and noticed the lad looking down below him.

"I see a ship off port about two marks." He said in a yell so I could hear him and I nodded and I looked over to see Elly walking over to me with a smile on her face.

"Hmm I wonder what shes got on her." Elly said to no one and everyone all at once. I grinned at her. To see her happy before we take a ship is a great feeling I feel in my chest which I shove to the side.

"Alright boy's it's time to get everything ready. Open the sails to get us up to speed to catch them. Someone get down below decks and get ready to fire at them when I tell you too." I told them all and watched them all move to their new post. Elly looked at me with a smirk. I watched as we gained speed on the dot which was becoming another ship. A merchant ship. By the look of the ships hull and sails it looked like a normal merchant ship but looks could tell you lies if you don't know how to tell a normal one from a different one. This ship had special cargo on it and it was sailing at a slow pace.

"Raise the crimson flag boy's! Get prepare to board their ship. Are the cannons ready to be fired over their bow?" I yelled and asked all at once and I heard the crew getting everything into place.

"Capt'n cannons are ready to be fired." Jonathan told me with a nod of his head. I grinned at the thought of boarding that ship and what could it hold on it to have a fake sails and hull color. I looked over and noticed Elly had a look about her face that don't bode too well with me.

"Lassie is everything fine?" I asked her and kept my eyes on the other ship which was getting closer.

"Trying to figure out something is all, nothing to worry about darling." She told me and started to walk down to the lower deck from the helm. She walked gracefully to the others and started to make sure all was being readied to board the other ship. When I noticed the ships name "_The_ _Everlasting Dream_". Which looked to be a fake name on the ship as well as the color and sails that were on her.

* * *

Looking at "_The Everlasting Dream_". I knew that ship. It was the one I had been on years ago but she was known as another name "_The Fallen King_." He had allowed his son to name it and it wasn't the smartest move on his part but I guess the name stuck to the ship and the Captain. Shaking my head I tried to think of reasons as to why it was changed and the name along with it.

"Is everything ready boy's?" I asked as they worked to get everything ready to board the other ship. It was simply not a merchant ship as I had hoped. I knew it wouldn't be long I had feared this day in some ways. My seerer powers wasn't working with this ship and I feared for everyone aboard the Jolly Roger in that moment. I fisted my hand and glared at the ship wishing I knew what would happen to protect everyone aboard the Jolly.

I heard him walking down from the helm and coming up behind me. I turned to him and smiled at him.

"Capt'n everything should be ready." I told him and watched how he nodded at me with a look to his eye. I was always a open book to him but this time I was trying to close myself off because of this fear in my heart wouldn't leave. I smiled and faced away watching as the Jolly came along the side of the other ship and watched as we were getting ready to board her.

That's when I saw him standing there at the helm. The man I was to marry five years ago. He had grown his hair out which was a black with hints of brown in it. His eyes were the dullest of blue colors and his outfit had changed. From the outfit that he wore as a Prince. It was red with black pants and a blowy top on. His boots were a dull blackish brown that were probably at one time black but not any longer. I turn my glare at him and waited for the Jolly to make her placement next to his ship. I watched as the crew lowered the plank to walk across to the other ships deck and watched how the other crew looked to us. I watched as he started to walk down to the plank we had put over on his ship.

"Ah, look what we have here boy's. The ship we've been looking for." He said to his crew and ours as well. I raised my eyebrow and turn to look at my Captain who was looking at him with a smirk. I looked back over to him and glared.

"Well here we are. Now why have you been looking for _The Jolly Roger_?" Killian asked him in a bored stiff tone with a smirk on his face. I watched how the other one reacted by putting his hand on his chest.

"You wound me _Captain Jones_. I've been looking for you, the past five years because of the reason is standing next to you. Her dear **Mother** would like her to come back." He said to us and I just gasp. I can't believe shes looking for me. I shake my head and glared.

"I'll not go back to her at all. I refuse to go back to her. I'm where I need to be and where I want to be. There is no where else I would rather be than on _The Jolly Roger_. So I think you hand over whatever you have on that ship of yours and we'll be on our Jolly good way." I told him with a neutral tone of voice. I stared him down.

"Oh my you've grown a backbone since the last time I last saw you Lady Salvatore. Your Mother wishes for your visit cause she's with child. When she gives birth she wants you to raise it. Her and my Father married. Have been trying for the past five years yet to no avail till this year." He said to me in a angry tone of voice. I looked away and fisted my hand in my pocket.

"I'll take the child but I will not be around her or your Father. But know this if anything happens to this ship or its crew. I will rain hell upon your kingdom and then some. Because what I can do since I've left her rule yet again I can take your kingdom down and not think about it twice as much as it would be to sink your ship. That backbone you are talking about was always there, I just hide it behind what I needed to. I needed to live for the people who I hold in my heart and them alone. I had to get back to them faster and if I had gotten back to them or not been taken at all I wouldn't have to of lost one of my dearest friends who was like a older brother. Now that your message has been said and done we will board your ship and take what we want and some of your crew and be on our way. You can come find me when its time for her to go into labor and I'll take the child and raise it anyway I see fit. I shall name it. You tell her whatever your grey little heart wants cause I'm no longer hers to order around. Because I'm done playing with her rules and games. Cause of her I lost someone dear to me and my Captain. So when the next time I see you it better because you aren't looking for us and are looking for a battle." I said to him in a angry bored tone of voice. I turn to look at Killian and I noticed he had a sparkle in his eye.

"She's always had that backbone, lad. As the lass has said we will be taking what we want and we will go along on our Jolly little way. But if you resist us your crew will be killed along with you. Your ship will sail into your Father's port and it will be on fire with your body on the mast. So what will it be laddie?" Killian asked him in a very bored tone that said I had better things to do than talk to you or deal with your stupidness. I laughed a bit lowly only where he could hear it and he looked at me and winked. Walked over to me and whispered where only I could hear him.

"Stay a board the Jolly. Do not board that ship under anything Elly. I'm trusting you to listen to me. I don't believe they won't use force to make you go back to you're demon of a Mother. I don't care what happens. If anything bad happens get the Jolly far far away from here and make sure you are safe. I would never forgive myself if something happen to you darling." He told me in a whispered voice. I looked up into his eyes and nodded my head and was about to turn away when he put his fingers to my chin and raised my head to look look back into his face and he leaned down and kissed me. I was too shock to do anything other than stand there like a dumb struck schoolgirl. When he pulled away I looked up into his eyes.

"Just come back to me safely or I'll never forgive you Killian Jones." I said to him in a whisper also and leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

After pulling away from our third kiss of the day. I turn to the other ship captain and headed to board his vessel. When he meet me on the plank. I looked to him with a raised eyebrow and he glared at me.

"What you think you are doing with my ex fiance?" He asked me and I laughed at him for something so simple stupid.

"You do know that was null and void right? She was my fiance the whole time she was yours. I guess her dear Mother don't tell you that did she? Shes been mine since the day we meet and she was handed to my family by her own Father after he had abandoned her just like her devil of a Mother if you even want to call that devil her Mother. Also mate I would watch how you talk about her to me. Cause I'll kill you and I'll do it all I've said before to you." I told him and smirked at him and he looked scared for a moment before covering it up with a cocky look to himself before I felt her magic flow over the both of us. I looked back to see her glaring at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Fight me and I'll give you my ship and crew. I can captain this ship without them anyway." He said to me where she couldn't hear it. But I knew by the way he was looking over my shoulder she knew something wasn't going to go right as she had said it would. I turned to look at her and she was shaking her head. Turning back to him I noticed he was about to pull out his cutlass. Shaking my head.

"You really don't get it do you?" I shake my head and laugh in a bored kind of way. "She will not allow you to draw that cutlass. She will have you standing there watching as we take it all from you within a matter of minutes and you won't have a say at all." I told him with a grin. I noticed that he had a look of terror on his face. I wanted to laugh cause I knew what she could do when provoked at the wrong time.

"I said there wouldn't be any fighting. You want a fight remember what can happen." Elly said to him with a bored tone. I could feel her coming up next to me and I knew she wouldn't listen to my order unless I turned around right then. So I turned and watched her step up to the plank but not moving any more.

"Well then I guess I shall allow your crew to come aboard and take what you want. Even thought I would love to fight you Captain Jones. I had heard you and your brother were the undefeated in the Naval academy." He said it in a sneer type of voice at me and I glared at him.

"We were the undefeated. I've heard some stories of yours as well. They say you are undefeated in some fights. But I sometimes wonder are they true or more so fiction than fact. We shall have to wait for another time. My dear lady wants this to be a clean trade and we shall have what she has already said must be done. You will be going back to your Kingdom and we shall be going on our Jolly good way and find a port where we can have some good fun with our spoils." I told him with a flamboyant voice with a smirk in place. I waved some of my crew over to his ship and I stepped back and watched how he moved out of the way for them to go and plunder his ship.

I looked back at Elly and watched how she was watching the other man with hate in her eyes. What ever he did to her. She really wanted to kill him and throw him to the sharks. Sometimes it made me wonder what all happen in that missing years that we was parted. I turned back to watch my crew as they were going through everything that was to be taken aboard the Jolly Roger.

"Also Lady Salvatore. I hope you enjoy the life of being a pirate it seems to suit you better then being much more than anything else. If only I had been kinder maybe I could of stopped what happen. You must know I was forced as much as you were into that years ago." He told her and turned back and walked up to the helm. "Help them load the Jolly so they can be on their way. Lets get this done and over with I have a message to give to the Queen and King." He yelled at his crew.

I watched as our crews loaded The Jolly Roger. I looked over to where she was standing to see her with a frown on her face. Something wasn't sitting right with her and I could tell by the way she was standing and watching the crew also. I walked over to her and I looked down into her eyes as she looked up into mine.

"I can't see anything Killian. It scares me when that happens. I can't see past what will happen right now and it's not a good thing. That's why I wanted this done safely and no one to get hurt. You getting hurt would kill me the most." She told me in a scared voice cause this happen rarely with her and when it did it really did scare her. The last part she had whispered to me so softly I barely heard it. I smiled at her and nodded.

"I understand you love. So we shall get what we want and we shall leave and get far away from this ship. Something doesn't seem right like you have said. I don't like it either and I want far away from it and you safe away also." I told her and turned to the crew bring the items to the Jolly when I felt the first wind. I turned to where the helm was and I saw a dot on the horizon.

"I believe we have company BOYS so get your arses in gear so we can get out of here and the Prince can leave as well. Last we need is some Navy or someone else finding us in this state with our pants down." I told them all and I watched how they hurried much faster.

"Oh god it's him Killian. It's Black Beard. Hes coming for something aboard the Prince's ship." She told me and I watched how she looked to the Prince to see his face set as stone.

"We need to hurry this up. I don't want you in the crossfire of this all. Your safety is above all else Elly." I told her and turned to look out at the ship that was coming up to us. _The Queen Anne's Revenge._ I had seen her in passing at ports and even across the waters.

"I understand My Captain." She said to me with a small smile on her face and she leaned over and kissed my cheek. "After all we don't want to be taken away from each other again." She whispered to me. I laughed and nodded.

"Quite right you are my dear. Now we should get _The Jolly Roger_ ready to set sail. We must be off and let the Prince fight his own battle it's not a fair fight if we join in when we wasn't invited." I told her and turned to the helm when one of my worst fears would come to pass. He had gotten closer and he was looking over the _The Jolly Roger_. I only hoped he don't see her. I would kill anyone if they tried to take her away again.

"Ah what do we have here." Blackbeard said to two ships that were close to each other and noticed the beautiful female on _The Jolly Roger_ that was next to the captain. She seemed to be important to said captain and he wondered why.

"What do you want Blackbeard?" The Prince sneered at the other Pirate captain. I watched how they were handle each other and turned to my crew to give them orders when I heard his voice call out to me.

"Ah Captain Jones, don't go running off on my account. Maybe we can bleed this ship dry and I can have a chance at that wench there on your ship." He said with a laugh. I turned and pulled out my sword and glared at him.

"I think not. You see you'll never be able to touch this lass in a million years. Shes far better pirate than you and could whip the floor with you before you could say a single word. But I could feed you to the sharks just as fast if you touch one single hair on her head." I told him with a sneer and I started walking over towards him. I felt her hand on my arm and I turned to look at her. She had that look like she was about to set something on fire. I nodded and stepped aside and she stood in front of me and flicked her wrist and his ship was set on fire.

"You'll never get a night with me. So you might want to find a port before your ship is burnt all the way down to the timbers little boy. I shall see you in months time Prince when you bring back the message that I need. Good day to you lot hope you have fun cleaning up your own mess Blackbeard." She told them and turned around went back to The Jolly Roger. With me following her. She turned and smiled at me. I laughed and watched how Blackbeard's crew was trying to put out the fire. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her to make the Prince and Blackbeard jealous of me being the one to kiss her. Pulling away I turned back to the Princes ship.

"See you later Prince." I said to him and walked back to the Jolly Roger. shaking my head I arrived on the deck of the Jolly and started to head to the helm and turned to see Elly ording the others into their respective places along with my first mate. Grabbing the wheel and watching to make sure every line was pulled away from the Prince's ship to get away from the chaos that they had left behind for them to clean up. His ship was too important to him to allow that fire to touch it even if it don't touch the Prince's ship as of yet. He had a crew to take care of also and looked over to see Blackbeard ordering his crew to hurry and put the blasted flames out.

After unhooking ourselves from the Prince's ship and moving away from that chaos that was going on behind us. I taken a look back to see Blackbeard glaring at us with hate in his beady black eyes. I turn back in time to see Elly walk up to the helm and turn to Blackbeard with a smirk on her face.

"When we get to port I would like some time to take to get new clothing my dear Capt'n." She said to me in her smooth accented voice. I nodded to her and turned to the front of the Jolly and watched as we was picking up speed. We wasn't known for not being the fastest ship in all the realms for nothing. I felt her step up to me and lean into me.

"I was worried that I would of had to do more than I did to get us out of there. I was worried for you my dear Captain. Please don't ever scare me like that again." She whispered to me and then turned away and hurried down to the deck and then below deck and out of sight of everyone. I shake my head and continue to keep my eyes on the horizon and let her words run around in my head.

* * *

I walked below deck to get away from the stares and away from Killian for a bit to figure out what was going on. Shaking my head I walked into my room which was right next to the captain's. I turned to my bunk bed and sat down and stared at the wall.

I'm rather creeped out by how my power shorted out on me. The few times it happen nothing big happen like just a few moments ago. This time it scared me the most cause I could of lost the crew and Killian and would of had to deal with sailing the Jolly to a port without her Captain. Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes and I layed down on my back and stared at the ceiling knowing I wouldn't be able to shake this for a while. Not till I could get him alone and talk to him about this anxiety attack I just had. Only real reason I set Blackbeard's ship on fire. It made some of the anxiety I felt go down at the thought of losing the only family I've come to love. Losing this would break me and allow her to come in and tear me apart more. Slipping into a dreamless sleep that allowed me no thoughts or feelings. Putting my fingers to my lips in my sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and let me know your thoughts on this. Reviews help the muse become happy...**

**Next chapter will bring about a new event happening in Killian and Elly's relationship. It will be a big turn most likely and I hope I do this justices.**


End file.
